The present disclosure relates to a container cap for closing a container having contents.
In related art, when a cosmetic material container containing a liquid cosmetic material including a volatile component is closed by a container cap, the volatile component evaporates in a space between the cosmetic material container and the container cap, and the evaporated volatile component may be condensed due to the effect of a decrease in the temperature of an external environment or the like. The following Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose structures for preventing drops condensed and adhering to a container cap from dripping down.
In Patent Document 1, radial or concentric grooves are provided to a curved concave surface of an inner surface of a cap body of a compact container, and condensation is collected in the grooves and drained to a periphery while prevented from dripping. In Patent Document 2, a plurality of concave and convex portions are provided to the inner surface of a bottom portion of a bottomed tubular cap (cap body) for an application container provided with a comb, and condensation is retained in the concave portions and prevented from dripping.